


Let's Hold Hands

by Caroline_gw



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroline_gw/pseuds/Caroline_gw
Summary: Based on the 2jae date in Hard Carry episode 4.





	Let's Hold Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going through writers block... So if this is bad I'm sorry.. I can't think of anything to write.

"Hey." I yelled out to my boyfriend who was walking ahead of me. 

"What?" He stopped and called back to me. I jogged up to him. 

"Can't you walk any slower?" We had been walking around town and some how he would always end up several feet in front of me.

"What? I'm walking the same speed I always do." He huffed and pulled on the string of my pink hoodie. I slapped his hand away.

"Don't do that. Anyway I wanted to walk with you beside me, not with you 20 feet in front of me." He laughed and started to walk away, I followed closely behind. "Jaebum, slow down." 

He slowed down and I was next to him. I grabbed his right hand and smiled a gummy smile. 

"Uh what do you think you're doing, Youngjae?" 

"I'm holding your hand, what do you think I'm doing?" I stated. I started swinging our hands a little.

"This is awkward. Can you not?" He said pulling his black hood over his head. 

"What, are you embarrassed? Why, we're dating." I said looking over at his hidden face. He didn't answer me, he just kept his eyes forward and tried to unhook our hands. I only held on tighter. "Answer me Jaebum." We came to a stop and he looked at me.

"What are you talking about.. I'm not... I just don't want everyone to see us, that's all.." He said while letting go of my hand and sliding his hands into his jeans pockets. 

"So you are embarrassed." I stated, beginning to walk ahead of him.

"Youngjae stop." I didn't stop, I keep walking. "YOUNGJAE!" I heard him yell. I walked faster. I didn't dare turn back, I knew that the dam of tears flooding my eyes would fall if I did. 

'How could he be embarrassed?'  I thought. 'He's not embarrassed when we hold hands at home, or when we're with the rest of the boys. He not even that embarrassed at concerts, even though he acts like it.. I don't understand.' 

"Yah, Youngjae stop! Youngjae wait up." I stopped dead in my tracks, tears flowing down my face. I felt Jaebum grab my wrist and pull me around exactly like in one of the dramas. "Look it's.. it's just."

"It's just what? Are you of me? Of our relationship? What is it?" I said. I might be overreacting a bit, but right now I'm upset.

I looked jaebum directly in the eyes, he was looking anywhere but mine. I turned to walk away but I was sharply jerk back to him. He made a deep sigh and looked at me. His hands reached up to cradle my head and then all of a sudden he was kissing me.

"I'm sorry. I.. it just makes me  nervous in public.. I know our friends and even the fans accept us, but what if everyone else doesn't?" He said quietly. I took his hands and brought them between us, holding them tightly. 

"Jae, not everyone will accept us. I accept us, our friends do, our family does, even our fans do, that's all that matters. Okay? I love you Jaebum." He looked in my eyes and smilled.

"I love you too Youngjae." He reached a hand up to wipe away my drying tears. 

"Now can we hold hands?" 

He just laughed and said, "Yeah." We walked around the park for a while more before Jaebum asked, "Do you wanna go get some ramyun?" I just nodded my head in agreement while we started twords the nearest convenient store, hand in hand.


End file.
